The present invention is related to an improved heat-radiating module structure, and more particularly to a heat-radiating module structure in which when detached, the fastening bolt and the resilient member are restricted from bounding away from the locking socket of the heat-radiating module. Therefore, the fastening bolt and the resilient member will not unexpectedly bound out and miss and the assembly of the heat-radiating module is facilitated.
In a conventional heat-radiating module structure, (especially that applied to CPU of a portable computer) the circuit board is formed with locating thread holes around a heat source (such as CPU) mounted on the circuit board. The heat-radiating module is formed with through holes corresponding to the locating thread holes. When assembled, bolts are directly fitted into a spring and passed through the through hole of the heat-radiating module and screwed into the locating thread hole of the circuit board. By means of the resilient force of the spring compressed between the bolt and the heat-radiating module, the heat-radiating module can exert a certain resilient pressure onto the heat source so as to locate the same without loosening.
When detaching the heat-radiating module from the heat source for maintenance or repair, in the instant of unscrewing the bolt from the locating thread hole of the circuit board, the spring and the bolt often bound away from the heat-radiating module and miss. As a result, when re-assembled, it is often necessary to find the parts and re-aim the respective parts at each other and re-fit the parts with each other. This leads to great inconvenience in maintenance and assembly.